Ramé
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Después de su viaje a Corea del Sur con su pareja Menma, había tomado el tiempo de poder practicar para bailar igual de bien que los coreanos. Charasuke convenció a su novio para hacerlo juntos despues de un tiempo, pero había un pequeño detalle... Menma odia el baile. One shot. Pareja: CharaMen FanArt de la portada: エイタ https:/www.pixiv.net/member.php?id1510616
1. Ramé

El amor hacia la cultura coreana que su pareja le había comenzado a gustar todo lo relacionado con ese país había sido bastante claro, que por mera casualidad comenzó a escuchar k-pop.

Charasuke siempre le había gustado llamar la atención de todos, en cada momento en que este pasará un lugar con personas a su alrededor, y era más que obvio que podía lograr esto al respecto incluso antes de su gusto por la cultura coreana, además de que comenzó a utilizar un estilo que le quedaba bastante bien al canijo.

Le gustaba usar accesorios como anillos y collares, eso era algo que cuando se conocieron en la Universidad ya utilizaba, incluso siempre le gustaba ir bien vestido con una que otra camisa un poco más grande de lo que es su talla (y abría los primeros tres botones como coqueteó). Claro que optó por utilizar más cosas y le terminaría quedando bien y a él gustaría como su estilo propio; ahora le gusta utilizar suéter y sudaderas solo un poco más grandes, pero también utilizaba colores llamativos. De las veces que visitaba a Menma en su trabajo llevo un suéter de color rojo que aun siendo de ese color le quedaba bastante bien y no le quitaba lo masculino que llegaba a ser ese hombre. Al igual que cuando utilizaba sus camisas a veces utilizaba corbatas que estaban mal puestas a propósito con el fin de sentirse cómodo, de vez en cuando si las utilizaba de manera correcta y también opto por utilizar una que otra banda y bandana en la frente.

En los accesorios solo había agregado unos lentes circulares que los utilizaba muy seguido y una de las cosas que había adorado Menma que su novio se hiciera eran esos benditos aretes que se le ocurrió haberse puesto. En serio que ese hombre mientras más lo veía le iba a ser complicado dejarlo, comúnmente en la intimidad cuando Menma tenía ganas de juguetear y el contrario llevaba una corbata también era de sus cosas favoritas.

Y debido a eso ambos acordaron ir a un viaje a corea del sur para conocer ese peculiar país con el cuál se había interesado fue cuando a Charasuke le dieron ganas de practicar lo que es el baile. Aprendió rápido, pero era bastante difícil el hacer los movimientos como este quería, la verdad es que le gustaba bastante cómo se movían los condenados coreanos, era por eso que comenzó practicar, Charasuke ya iba al gimnasio, pero era solo cosa de práctica para lograr tener esos movimientos y por pura diversión.

Su amiga Sakura llevaba un taller de ballet y terminaba de trabajar ya a las 6 de la tarde, a esa hora a Charasuke le prestaban ese espacio para practicar y a veces a Menma le gustaba ir a ver cómo practicaba cuando le daba tiempo después del trabajo.

De hecho, en esa ocasión iba a ir visitarle de sorpresa debido a que saldrían a la cafetería que tanto les gustaba a ambos.

Al entrar al lugar solo vio a Sakura que ya estaba ya con su maleta en mano y con abrigó para salir.

\- ¡Menma! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí! - la peli rosa se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa al que antes solía gustarle cuando iban en la escuela, pero después decidido apoyar la relación de sus amigos- ¿vienes a ver a Chara?

-Si- habló con seriedad a la chica como comúnmente suele ser- quedamos de que después de que practicará iríamos por un café.

-Bien, me gustaría quedarme a platicar otro rato, pero tengo cosas que hacer en casa- recogió a maleta que había puesto en piso y camino a la salida- nos vemos después Menma-kun.

Y así fue cuando salió se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos en donde estaba la puerta abierta y en medio de todo estaba Charasuke sentado con el celular en la mano mirando lo que era un vídeo.

-Y yo creí que te iba a encontrar aquí haciendo de esos bailes raros- mentira, a él más que nadie le gustaba ver a Charasuke como los hacía más que a los coreanitos.

-Estoy dándome un descanso, no es fácil aprender pasos así de difíciles- se levantó del piso y se dirigió a Menma con una sonrisa que le caracteriza, esa sonrisa inmarcesible- yo pensé que te vería en la cafetería.

-Salí antes- se percató de la canción que estaba reproducida y luego fue por voltear su mirada al espejo enorme en frente suya y que justo daba la espalda de su pareja (que en la mente de Menma era tan perversa cuando se trataba de Charasuke, ya habia una apodyopsis- ¿Esa es la canción que estás practicando ahora?

-No, esa es de mi lista de canciones- con su celular hizo reproducir la canción que en verdad estaba practicando.

-Con que al final si vas a aprenderte esa- alzó una ceja al momento acompañada con una leve sonrisa de burla- y decías que no te gustaba BTS porque es un grupo sobre valorado.

-Lo son, pero al final me termino gustando por las coreografías que tienen sus canciones- hizo un poco para atrás su cabello debido al calor que tenía en esos momentos.

-Te he dicho que cuando niegas algo que te gusta al final siempre te termina gustando- al ver una silla desocupada se sentó, que prácticamente estaba dando directamente para poder el espejo enorme que invadía en toda una pared en el cuarto de ensayos- es un lema que supongo nunca falla- menciono sacando su celular revisando algunas notificaciones de sus redes sociales.

-En eso tienes razón- miro sobre su hombro a la persona acompañante atrás suyo- eso fue lo que sucedió contigo- Menma noto su sonrisa de diversión invadida por la cara de su coqueto novio gracias al espejo que tenía en frente suya.

-Como sea- nuevamente se puso a mirar a su celular fingiendo ignorarlo- tu solo practica tu coreografía y a la hora acordada vamos al café.

Pero en realidad, aunque Menma se negara rotundamente es que le gustaba ver como practicaba y tremendo hombre que tenía como pareja hiciera esos movimientos que solo tenía oportunidad de presenciarlo en primera fila.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes? Desde que comienzo a practicar he notado que soy más flexible- menciono con una expresión atenta a Menma jugando con el trozo de pastel que estaba degustando- además de que ya no me es difícil poder hacer una coreografía.

-Es por la práctica, eres constante en eso- él ya había terminado de comer su pedido y solo estaba tomando lo que quedaba de la taza- recuerdo que cuando llegamos a Japón después de nuestro viaje a Corea estabas con la idea de volverte como idol del k-pop.

-Eso no es verdad- hablo con un poco de pastel que estaba comiendo- solo que me había gustado tanto las presentaciones callejeras en público del k-pop que yo también lo quise intentar- con el puño cerrado ahí descanso su mejilla cerrando los ojos- la primera vez que lo intente en verdad fue cansado y demasiado difícil.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados debido a que Menma había recibido un mensaje de texto de Sai y casi al momento lo contesto y Charasuke ya casi terminando su pastel y su malteada de fresa. Que por cierto el Uchiha se le quedo mirando fijamente a su pareja que pudo sentir la mirada del contrario a su persona.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ya saliste de vacaciones? - sonrió travieso sin despegar su mirada.

-Uhm, sí. Regreso al trabajo el próximo mes.

Y Charasuke solo se quedó sonriéndole con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora o al menos lo sentía así.

\- ¿Que estas planeando? - dejo a un lado toda la atencion que tenía en su celular y se la dedico al azabache- porque esa sonrisita lilipendo no debe ser para algo bueno.

\- Oh... bueno- hizo una sonrisa enorme mostrando que sus intenciones no iban a gustarle- estuve pensando en que podrías acompañarme en ese mes libre a mis prácticas.

Y en solo unos instantes que había mirado a otro lado fue cuando perdió de vista a Menma y que este caminaba directamente a la salida sin si quiera pagar lo que le tocaba de la cuenta.

\- ¡Menma!

* * *

Y teníamos a Charasuke abrazando a Menma por la espalda mientras esté cocinaba unas bolas de arroz que amablemente eran para su novio, pero si seguía de molesto iba a envenenarlos y quedarse viudo por el resto de su vida.

\- ¡Vamos! Menma~

-Ya te dije que no, y seguirá siendo no.

-Seria en verdad algo muy exótico el hecho que tú y yo practicáramos esas coreografías juntos- abrazo su cintura y con ambas manos en esta estrechó sus cuerpos. Adoraba hacer eso.

-Quédate con las ganas- había olvidado una cosa importante Menma: uno, no tenía como envenenar los onigiris si ni si quiera tenía algo parecido y dos, no estaba casado con el Uchiha y eso significaría que no podría quedarse viudo- no voy a hacer tal cosa.

\- ¿Porque no? - ahora se dignó a preguntar de escuchar una y otra vez una respuesta negativa cada que se lo propuso ese día, si lo decía era por algo y al final de cuentas aún Charasuke desconocía algunas cosas de su novio por ser tan reservado, le gustaba aprender muchas cosas nuevas más de su pareja.

\- ¿Quieres saber porque?- dió la vuelta provocando que este dejará de abrarle y hubiera una distancia mínima entre ambos cuerpos pero no demasiada. Por otro lado, Charasuke miró con curiosidad la respuesta que iba a dar Menma- no me gusta bailar, lo odio.

\- ¿Qué?

-Así es, ya no estés molestando- iba a irse a la habitación, pero al ser tomado de la muñeca por el contrario volteó a verlo sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

-Quieres decir que mientras lo hagas tú... ¿No te gusta?

-Exactamente.

\- ¿Porque?

-Agh...- era una curiosa historia en la que Menma pequeño le hizo una promesa a su Menma adulto de hacer un baile en la vida. Si vestirse de flor y andar brincoteando en todo el patio de la escuela junto con sus compañeros que también pasaron pena ajena en el jardín de niños.

Si pudiera encontrar el maldito casete que su madre mandó a sacar enserio que lo quemaría hasta que arda más que el mismo infierno, pero también su madre se encargó de en verdad esconderlo muy bien debido a los posibles homicidios que habría en Menma en contra de ese vídeo del demonio.

-Solo no me gusta y ya...

\- ¡Solo será este mes!

\- ¡Voy a tirar estos onigiris por la ventana y que se los coma el perro del vecino de abajo!

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMETER COSA TAN MONSTRUOSA EN MI PRESENCIA!

* * *

No sabía en qué momento los dos estaban en lo que era el cuarto de práctica que Menma en había dicho que no iba a pisar en todo un mes, aunque Charasuke le suplicará y le rogará, no iría.

-Muévete un poco a la derecha.

Pero al parecer era suficiente que solo le convencieran con algo (cof cof emborracharlo cof cof), para solamente que aceptará. Al igual que Charasuke ese día que le hizo tomar sake sufrió varios rasguños en su espalda, pero eso siempre los pasaba.

\- ¿No es más fácil quedarme aquí? - y claramente Menma estaba enojado con su pareja por hacerle aceptar tal cosa y haberlo grabado hacer un baile de Seventeen, borracho.

•|Flash back|•

\- ¡Sírveme un poco más! - estaba borrachísimo después de que por alguna razón Charasuke le invito a tomar después de su ensayo.

-Si sigues tomando de esa manera te va a dar resaca- pero ahí teníamos a Charasuke que, aunque le dijera que no tomará ahí veías como le servía su tragó.

-Necesitaba en verdad tomar un poco, mi trabajo me ha tenido bastante ocupado y mientras esté de descanso voy a aprovechar.

-Supongo que tienes razón...- a diferencia de su compañero, el solo había 4 tragos mientras que el otro ya llevaba una botella casi completa.

Mientras se servía algo de sake a sí mismo, ahora Menma se le quedaba viendo fijamente a Charasuke con una mirada algo tentadora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - sonrió coquetamente

-Estaba recordando es pasó que hiciste hace un momento- desvío la mirada tragando grueso debido a que su garganta estaba seca.

\- ¿Cuál? - en realidad era eso que tomó el pretexto de hacerlo tomar, ya que cuando Menma lo hacía decía cosas que ni sobrio las diría- ¿No te da curiosidad?

Soltando un suspiro y regresando su mirada a Charasuke como si fuera en verdad la cosa más sustentada que ha visto en la vida. Azareado volteó su mirada a otro lado de la habitación.

-Claro que me da curiosidad, idiota.

-Entonces...- y fue ahí que de forma discreta acomodó su celular dando vista a Menma para poder probarle cuando este aceptará su propuesta del otro día- ¿No te gustaría ayudarme con algunas de mis prácticas? - cejitas.

•|Fin de Flash back|•

Y si, Menma aceptó porque estaba borracho (aunque en el fondo también lo quería ayudar, pero sus traumas de la infancia eran como un golpe duro a su orgullo y vaya que le había dado un buen golpe).

-Sabes, sería bueno empezar a que practicáramos con una canción de un grupo femenino- y el Uchiha a pesar de tener una cara de mal humor sabiendo que en cualquier momento lo asesinarían si seguía con sus comentarios de ese tipo.

-Si de por si la coreografía que estás practicando se me hace demasiado de moverse mucho.

-Lo digo porque me gustaría ver como mueves tus caderas- con esto mordió su labio inferior acompañada de una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo pienso que debería lazarte esa bocina enorme a tu cara.

-Bien, bien- se acercó a su novio para enseñarle cómo se debía hacer el paso que hace un momento no le había quedado bien- si quiero que te veas incluso más sexy de lo que es Jimin en Blood Sweet and Tears necesito que en la parte que mueves tus hombros dejes al descubierto tu hombro.

-No voy a hacer eso.

\- ¿Porque no? - se cruzó de brazos con un puchero en la cara.

-Confórmate de que lo estoy con ganas, además de que te permitiré verme haciendo tus ridiculeces.

-Enséñame una vez más como haces el paso que te cuesta trabajo.

Y Menma le mostró intentando hacerlo lo más parecido como le había enseñado Charasuke, y este mirando cuál era el problema se acercó a él pelinegro para ayudarle.

-Ya por qué te cuesta tanto, separa un poco más tu piernas- Menma siendo obediente le hizo caso a su queridísimo novio separando las piernas.

-Mgh...- sus dedos rascaron su barbilla mirando con detenimiento su posición- mira, cuando suene esa parte de la canción con ese paso tienes inclinar un poco tus piernas- hizo la demostración, cosa en verdad le gusto como justo se lo hizo enfrente suya- justo así, ahora tu- y el por su cuenta canto la parte para que Menma hiciera lo mismo.

Charasuke al ver que ya le quedaba mejor fue cuando se acercó a ayudar un poco más en la posición en que ambos estaba Menma, claro que no era para ayudarle, sino que era más bien para estarlo toqueteando y aprovecho el momento.

-Yo pienso que deberías descubrir más tu hombro para que se vea más estético- dijo estrechando ambos cuerpos mientras bajaba el cierre de la sudadera de Menma.

\- ¿Estas acaso toqueteándome?

-Claro que no, solo estoy acomodando tu postura para el próximo paso que haremos- y si, con discreción paso las yemas de los dedos por la cintura de Menma con lentitud y dejando muy en claro que si estaba aprovechando la situación para toquetearlo.

Charasuke algo caótico y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te enseño otra versión de la canción que estamos practicando? - y dejo a la vista ambos de sus hombros que se podían notar debido a su camisa sin mangas.

Bueno... tal vez no sea tan malo ayudarle a su novio con las coreografías de vez en cuando. Más cuando se trata de las propias versiones de Charasuke.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _¡Ya! Por fin de mil años termine este fic que le debía a mi amiga, que justo le metí el gustillo por el K-pop y el MenCharaMen._**

 ** _¡Espero que te guste, corazón! ¡Ame la idea que se me ocurrió y estuve fangirleando una semana por eso! xD_**

 ** _Pero ya sabes que el pinche maestro de ingles nos trae de aquí para allá con su tareas, por eso tarde en escribirlo querida ;;_**

 ** _Bien, ahora me voy a escribir los demás fics que debo -c muere-_**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**


	2. ¡Extra!

Tanto Menma como Charasuke estaban ayudando a la pelirroja a organizar algunas cosas de su hogar debido a que estaba planeando cambiarse de casa a una más pequeña. Así que pidió de favor a su hijo que lo ayudará a empacar todo y su novio como buen yerno que es, se ofreció a ayudarlos a ambos para apresurar el proceso.

Pero lo que no se esperaba Menma es que mientras empacaban algunas cosas Charasuke encontraría su oscuro pasado.

Un pasado horrible que quiere en verdad olvidar.

-Nunca espere a que tuvieras tantas cosas en la casa- con trapo húmedo estaba limpiando unas cosas que estaban dentro del armario- ¿No es mejor quedarse aquí?

-Desde que ya no está tu padre y tú está casa está muy vacía, prefiero irme a vivir a una casa más pequeña- estaba de igual manera limpiando sus pertenencias y guardando en cajas- además que son algunas cosas que compramos Minato y yo cuando nos casamos y son recuerdos valiosos para mi.

-Teme- al ver que Charasuke estaba sentado desde hace un momento en el piso sin decir y hacer nada desde hace unos minutos se acercó para ver que era lo que estaba viendo- apresúrate antes de...

Joder, todo menos eso.

Todo menos el álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeño, pensó.

-¡¿Qué carajos estás viendo?!- intento arrebatarle el álbum de fotos pero Charasuke lo abrazó con fuerza para que no se lo quitará.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡No! ¡Yo estoy viendo!

-¡No te voy a permitir ver tal cosa como esa!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Solo es un álbum de fotos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tú sabes más que nadie que se encuentra en ese maldito álbum del demonio y voy a quemarlo!

Y la pelirroja entró en acción jalando de la oreja a su hijo y este al instante comenzó a quejarse y le quitó el álbum de las manos a Charasuke.

-No es para tanto Menma- abrió justo la página en donde se encuentra esa foto que tanto quiere destruir su hijo y al momento le brillaron los ojos- ¡Si te ves super lindo!- claro mostró a los dos esa fotografía del mal.

El festival en donde se había vestido de flor.

Bien, ahora en adelante sabía que Charasuke la tendría en su cartera y siempre la vería y se lo recordaría el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aquí el pequeño extra que quería agregarle a este one shot pero hasta ahora me digne a agregarla un poco más porque era demasiado corto xD** **Espero les guste este pequeño extrita para molestar a Menma, además que vengo a dejar un pequeño aviso debido a que en el mes de agosto será MenCharaMen week y estoy muy emocionada por eso hdjajdjsjwjs.**

 **Gracias** **por leer.**


End file.
